Edward's Birthday
by Becca Swan
Summary: A short cute fanfic about Edward's birthday. What will happen?Short and Sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short, cute fanfic about Edward's Birthday. I started with a different idea but it turned into this!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Edward's birthday

BPOV

I reached into my schoolbag and pulled out the keys to my truck and flipped them to Edward. Yes Edward was driving, much to my dismay. The Cullens celebrated the days they "died" or became vampires instead of having birthdays. Today was Edward's he was officially 105. **A/N I'm not sure how old Edward is, or the day he died, sorry. It doesn't matter too much in this story. **

He grinned and picked me up running at top speed to my truck. I didn't protest, not today. Instead I rolled my eyes at him from the passenger seat. He drove at top speed to the Cullen house, pushing the truck to 75mph.

"Edward…" I began but he interrupted.

"I know your truck can't take it." He said smirked at me. He pushed a small blue button on the dashboard that I hadn't noticed before. Then he took my key ring and selected a small silver key and pushed it into a lock next to the button. The load growl of my engine shrank into a purr. Edward began pushing 95.

"I had Rose put another motor in your truck. We can take it out if you want."

"Actually I sort of like it." I was surprised at myself. But this still was my truck, just with a shiny new engine.

"Let me pay for it." I demanded glaring at Edward.

He looked elated,

"You mean your going to keep it?" He looked surprised. "It's a hand me down anyway." He said with a chuckle. "It was the original engine to my Volvo, with a few tweaks."

EPOV

Why hadn't I thought of it sooner? Bella was agreeing to it. The engine was unsatisfactory for a vampire, but it would be perfect for Bella. I wouldn't have to worry about her getting stranded anymore, and I could go a little faster. We reached the driveway, and I slowed down so Bella could enjoy the decorations.

The trees were wrapped in red and yellow lights, to represent the Spanish flag and the Spanish influenza. Balloons in the same color decorated the porch, so it looked as if the house would float away. Red roses accented it all, millions on the porch road, and in the house. Spanish style lamps were decorating the porch, just like the Japanese ones on Bella's birthday.

We got out of the car and I walked Bella up the rose covered steps.

Everything had been cleared away except the large dining room table, and my piano. The big couches were placed against the walls leaning a large open space. Bella didn't know it yet, but it was a dance floor. A large state of the art stereo system also was pushed against the wall, next to red and yellow glass bins of CDs.

Alice had followed the red and yellow color scheme with a white tablecloth and gold napkins. The table was sprinkled with rose petals. Even the presents piled around the piano were wrapped in red, gold and yellow. More roses adorned everything in sight as well as gold ribbons, and red and yellow streamers.

As soon as we were in the door Alice ran over and pushed us up the stairs.

"Edward, I laid out an outfit in your room. Go get dressed. The party starts in an hour, so I need to get Bella ready." The words came out in a rush and Bella looked confused.

I grinned at her before I ran up the stairs to my room.

BPOV

Alice talked to Edward too fast for me to hear. Then shoved him towards his room. She dragged me to her room. I protested then looked back at Edward. He grinned then ran in a blur toward his room. Alice shoved me through the door, and then pulled me towards her bathroom.

"Nothing that fancy." She told me. "I only have an hour." It was then that I realized that I was going to be guinea pig Barbie again."

"Alice…" I protested.

"It's for Edward." She said and I immediately shut up. Over the next 40 minutes she got me ready, doing my makeup and curling my hair. She pinned it back somehow so it fell in thick curls down my back. A single red rose was pinned in my hair. Alice must have been hurried because she worked at vampire speed on my make-up, not doing it at a human pace.

After she gave me a red dress and shut the door.

"There is underwear in the bag." she said. Then shut the door. Once I had the dress somewhat on, she came back in and zipped up the back. She gave me a pair of diamond earrings to borrow and a matching necklace. Alice slid diamond clips into my hair to match the earrings then gave me a pair of red heels.

"I'm going to get ready." She announced. "Put on the heels and look in the mirror." I did what she said then gasped as I looked in the mirror. The dress was a halter top, exposing my back. It clung to my waist and ended in ruffles a few inches above my knees. The whole thing had a Spanish feel to it. Alice came out of the bathroom in a gold dress and matching heels, makeup fully done after five minutes.

"Time to party." She told me in an exited voice.

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I ran up the stairs to my room, taking my time. The longer I took dressing the less time I would have to do nothing until the party started. I almost fell over when I got my room. Thank god the walls and carpet were already gold, or Alice would have repainted them. The bed was remade with a red comforter, and rose petals were sprinkled everywhere. Red streamers hung in perfect arches across the ceiling. My outfit had sunk into the thick bed spread, black material barely showed from where I was standing.

The best part was what I took to be Bella's surprise.

Three pictures hung on the wall the back of the couch faced. Each was framed in a deep blue frame; my favorite color on Bella. One was a close up of her; she was blushing and looking away from the camera. Another was a picture of us at the prom; I had forgotten that Alice had taken it afterwards. The third was a time when Emmett had decided to try having a pillow fight. Bella was laughing, helplessly leaning on my chest. I was looking at her smiling. Feathers were in her hair and in the air.

I grinned and noticed the note stuck under the corner of the middle frame,

Edward,

Alice put these up for me when you were out. Have a happy birthday!

Love,

Bella

The note was so short, but I stuck it back under the corner. I decided to take a shower before I got dressed and walked into the bathroom. It seemed Emmett had bestowed his sense of humor on Alice's decorations. The tub was filled with hot water and bubbles. Rose petals floated on the water, and candles were lit around the tunnel. On a chair near the tub a red bikini and a red Speedo. Underneath was another note.

Dearest Brother,

I thought you could use some alone time with Bella after your party. I installed heaters in the tub so it won't get cold! Happy Birthday!

Emmett

I growled. Emmett knew how I felt about that. I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes. The hot water flowed down my back, helping distract me from the party ahead. I reached for the bar of soap, then stopped when I hit something smooth and odd shaped. Alice had replaced all my soap tiny heart shape, rose scented bars. Snarling I slammed of the water, and reached for a towel. They had become red and soft.

After my shower I got dressed in the black suit and red tie that Alice had laid out. I popped my favorite CD into the stereo and let myself fall into the familiar music. There was still 55 minutes until the party.

BPOV

The rest of the Cullens waited outside in the hall. Rosalie wore a red dress, hers much more revealing then mine. Esme looked lovely in white and gold dress. Alice raced downstairs ahead of everyone then returned with a small black remote. All the Cullens must have known what was happening because they lined up facing the stairs leading to Edward's room. Me at the end of the line.

"I'm so exited!" Alice squeaked, "We can dance this year." I swallowed nervously, this was for Edward. Not me. Edward slowly came down the stairs, and Alice pressed a button on the remote. Music began to play, and when Edward was standing in front of Carlisle and Esme, they all parted at once. Edward saw me, and his jaw dropped. After a couple of seconds he glided to the front of the line and took my arm. We all walked downstairs, still in line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter! Enjoy! This is your last chance to review... ( take the hint )**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Alice called to me in her head.

"Edward, you can come down now." I walked to the top of the stairs to find my family lined up in couples at the bottom. From where I was I couldn't see Bella. I descended, and when I reached the bottom they all parted to reveal Bella. I starred at her, she looked so beautiful. Her dress clung to her in all the right spots, the color matching the blush on her cheeks.

I strode to the front of the line, and took Bella's arm. Alice had drilled the plan into my head earlier. We descended down the stairs and started doing a slow, Spanish style dance in time to the music.

BPOV

Edward led me gracefully down the stairs, supporting most of my weight. I didn't trust myself to walk in these heels. I wonder if Edward even noticed that he was supporting my weight. He didn't seem to; in fact he didn't seem to notice anything except me. He was starring at me openly, and I blushed and looked down. All too soon we were at the bottom of the stairs and he was twirling me onto the dance floor. We moved in slow circles, I wasn't sure what dance it was. The dance finally ended, and Edward bowed low to me, and then dipped me back for a long sweet kiss. It seemed as if we were the only ones there at that moment. Then Emmett let out a loud wolf whistle, and I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Esme was smiling happily at us, and Alice was grinning. A faint smile tugged at the corners of Jasper's lips. I grinned happily back at Edward, as the next song began.

EPOV

We danced for hours, until Bella began to look tired and thirsty. I led Bella over to the table and poured her a glass of lemonade. She took a small sip, and then returned the glass to the table.

"Do you like your birthday?" She asked me.

"Very much." I responded, smiling into her hair. "This is the best one so far." It was true, Bella added so much to my life. And then some of the other ones had been absolutely horrible. The worst had been the second year we were in Denali. Tanya had been in my room waiting for me after the party. She was wearing some lingerie that left very little to the imagination. I shuddered at the memory. Tanya had told me that she was my birthday present, and then had thrown herself at me. It made my top ten worst experiences. Bella looked at me curious. I traced the skin exposed by the back of her dress and then spoke.

"I was remembering one of my past birthdays." I murmured into her ear. "Tanya was being difficult. She refused to accept that I didn't like her." Bella blushed, and looked embarrassed. I grinned at her.

"Do you want to see what Emmett gave me as a birthday present?" I asked suddenly. Before she could answer I scooped her up, and ran up to my room. When we were there I set her down carefully on the gold carpet, and led her into the bathroom. It took her a minute too figure it out, but when she id she turned bright red.

"We wouldn't want to hurt Emmett's feelings would we?" she asked surprising me. I laughed at that, then scooped her up in my arms and kissed her. We still would have time to use Emmett's presents.

THE END!

I'm not going to write that scene… It's rated K for a reason.

**Reviews are love! Check out my new poll...**


End file.
